The Bully
by LongLiveNiNoKuni
Summary: When Sofia comes home with a black eye, everyone is worried and wants her to tell them who did it. Who did it? Why did they do it? And why won't Sofia tell her friends and family who did it?


_A/N: Oh hey, it's my second story! After two months of inactivity. Please don't hurt me. Anyways, this might be my second story, but it holds a lot of meaning for people who HAVE gone through this. Unfortunately (or should I say 'fortunately'?), I've never gone through being bullied before. Anyways, I might have written the characters a little OOC. Please tell me if I have, or if I have made some grammar mistakes. Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own "Sofia The First". That belongs to Disney and it's wonderful creator Craig Gerber. However, the character's Crazy/Carly and Prince Jackson belong to me._

* * *

 **The Bully**

It was a peaceful day in the workshop of Cedric the Sensational, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, his apprentice is late; wait, his apprentice is late.

" _That's strange."_ Cedric thought. _"Princess Sofia is never late for her lesson."_ Cedric then grew worried. _"I need to find out what's going on."_ Then he left the workshop in search of Sofia, his apprentice and best/only friend.

The moment Cedric had made it down the steps from his workshop he bumped into the Royal twins Amber and James. "Cedric," Amber started. "We were just about to come get you."

Cedric raised a brow. "Why? What happened? Where's Sofia?" He asked worriedly.

James sighed. "She's in her room crying."

Cedric looked shocked. "Wh-why is she crying?"

Amber shrugged. "She wouldn't tell us what happened."

Cedric put a hand to his chin. Then he put his hand down and started to walk towards Sofia's room. Then he turned to the twins. "Well, aren't you two coming?"

James and Amber looked at each other then walked with Cedric to Sofia's room. Once they reached the door, Cedric decided to ask some questions.

"Amber?" He asked, turning to the young princess. "Did you notice anything, other than Sofia crying?"

Amber started to shake her head, but then nodded. "Yeah, she kept her head down ever since she came back from recess."

Cedric nodded. "Thank you." Then he knocked on Sofia's door. "Sofia?" There was no answer. Cedric decided to knock again. "Sofia it's me, can I come in?" Still no answer. Finally Cedric sighed and called out. "I'm coming in." Then he opened the doors and found Sofia on the window seat with her knees up and her face buried in them.

Cedric, James, and Amber walked towards Sofia. Then Cedric knelt in front of her. "Sofia?"

Sofia sobbed. "Go away."

Cedric frowned. "You know I can't do that."

Sofia kept sobbing. "Why not?"

Cedric put a hand on Sofia's head. "Because I want to know why you're crying, please tell me."

Sofia shook her head. "No!"

Cedric frowned again. "At least look at me." Sofia shook her head. "Care to tell me why?" Cedric asked.

Sofia shook her head again.

Cedric sighed and looked to Amber and James. "I can't do anything."

Amber and James looked at each other disappointed.

Cedric spoke again to Sofia. "Sofia, if there is anything bothering you, you KNOW that I will ALWAYS listen to you."

Sofia sobbed again and then lifted her head, which revealed a black mark on her right eye. Cedric, Amber, and James looked completely shocked.

"Who?" Amber asked.

"What?" James asked.

"How?" Cedric growled.

Sofia sobbed. "I don't want to talk about it."

Amber and James were really worried about their younger stepsister, while Cedric was shaking with anger.

"Who did this?" He growled.

Sofia shook her head. "I can't tell you Mr. Cedric."

Cedric's anger at whoever harmed Sofia grew so much that he accidentally yelled. "WHY NOT?!"

Sofia put her head back on her knees and whimpered. "I just can't."

Amber put a hand on Cedric's shoulder. "Come on, let's leave her alone."

Cedric took a deep breath and nodded. But before he left, he talked to Sofia, much calmer. "Whenever you want to talk about what happened, you can always come to me. Okay?"

Sofia slowly nodded. "Okay."

Cedric stood up and left with the twins.

Amber was crossed her arms. "Well that went well." She said sarcastically.

James sighed. "I wonder what happened."

"I wonder who did it." Cedric growled.

Baileywick walked towards them and looked shocked to see them there. "Oh my, what are you guys doing here?"

Cedric, who was NOT in the best of moods, glared at him. "What are YOU doing here?"

Baileywick frowned. "I came to get Princess Sofia; King Roland wishes to see her."

James spoke before Cedric could. "Sofia can't come right now; someone punched her in the eye."

Baileywick looked shocked. "Someone actually HARMED the Princess? Who would be so heartless and cruel to hurt HER?!"

Cedric threw his arms up. "THANK YOU!"

Baileywick crossed his arms and sighed. "I'll make sure to tell this to King Roland while we're there, but I need her to come with me."

Cedric nodded and was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened, and there stood Sofia, with her head up, and her black eye showing.

Baileywick gasped. "Princess Sofia, are you alright?"

Sofia shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Everyone sighed. Then Baileywick spoke. "Princess Sofia, your father wants to see you."

Sofia slowly nodded and the two, followed by Cedric, Amber, and James, headed towards the throne room. Once there, they were greeted by the sight of King Roland and another person, a young boy about James' and Amber's age with short brown hair, blue eyes, and a puffy white blouse with blue pants. Sofia froze right on the spot.

Roland turned and was about to address them when he noticed Sofia's eye. "Sofia, what happened to your eye?" He asked kneeling in front of her, gently touching the eye.

Sofia looked fearfully at the other person next to her father, but shook her head. "Nothing, nothing happened."

Roland frowned. "Sofia, you can tell me. Did someone hurt you?"

Sofia kept shaking her head. "No."

Suddenly the young boy spoke. "Uh is something wrong?"

Everyone except Sofia looked at the young man. Roland stood up. "Everyone, this is Prince Jackson. I asked him to come here and meet Sofia."

Everyone, except Sofia and Roland, looked confused. Cedric spoke. "Why did you ask him to come here?"

Roland smiled. "So they could get to know each other." Then he brought Baileywick and Cedric over to the side away from the kids. "I was hoping that he could be a good match for Sofia in the future, when she's old enough to court." He winked.

Baileywick and Cedric looked shocked. "What?" They said.

Roland held up his hands. "I know, I know, it's too early to think about that. But think of how great it would be for her to get to know him."

Cedric looked over to Sofia, who had her head down. "Did you even ask her if she wanted to do this?"

Roland shook his head slowly. "I thought it would be a nice surprise."

Baileywick also looked at Sofia and frowned. "Well if I may say you're Majesty, Princess Sofia doesn't look happy about this arrangement."

Roland turned and looked at Sofia. "Well, I guess I'll talk to her about it then."

Baileywick and Cedric looked at each other, worry for the princess on their faces.

The three went back over there and heard the conversation.

"So there I was, standing in front of this HUGE dragon that could eat me whole. But it turned out to be very friendly and took me flying around the kingdom." Prince Jackson was saying.

Amber and James looked impressed, but Sofia kept her head down.

Roland smiled. "That was an amazing story Prince Jackson; perhaps you could tell us more when you're done playing with Sofia."

Prince Jackson bowed. "But of course King Roland." Then he offered an arm to Sofia. "Shall we?"

Sofia trembled, but took the arm. The two left the throne room.

Cedric noticed Sofia's trembling and kept an eye on her till the two of them left. Then he sneered. "I have a bad feeling about that boy."

Everyone, except Baileywick, gave Cedric a skeptical look. James spoke. "Come on Cedric, he's very interesting."

Amber nodded. "Yes, you heard his story."

Cedric grumbled. "Not all of it."

Roland put a hand on Cedric's shoulder. "Come on Cedric, give Prince Jackson a chance."

Cedric crossed his arms. "Didn't anyone notice how much Princess Sofia was trembling?"

Baileywick crossed his arms too. "I sure did."

James spoke. "Maybe she was trembling with excitement."

Roland nodded. "Yes, trembling with excitement. Haven't you done that before Cedric?"

Cedric growled internally, not wanting to get in trouble with the King. "No, you're Majesty."

Roland crossed his arms. "Then how do you know she's not trembling out of excitement?"

Cedric raised a brow at Roland. "How do you know she's not trembling out of fear?"

Roland looked surprised by Cedric's comeback. "Well, I-"

Cedric smirked. "Exactly, you don't."

Roland furrowed his face. "What's with the sudden bravado?"

Cedric shrank back and stuttered. "S-sorry you're Majesty, I was just trying to make a point."

Roland sighed. "Just don't do that again."

Cedric gulped and nodded. "Yes you're Majesty."

Roland turned to everyone in the room. "Now go back to what you were doing."

Cedric raised a finger. "Uh, you're Majesty, what are we going to do about the person who punched Princess Sofia in the eye?"

Roland sighed and turned to Cedric. "I can't do anything unless she tells me who did it."

Cedric sighed. "Alright." Then he left to his tower.

Meanwhile in the castle gardens, Prince Jackson was yelling at Sofia, who was crying and had more bruises on her face and arms. "I can't believe you showed them your eye! What kind of Princess rats out a fellow student and soon-to-be friend?" He yelled and then he kicked her in the stomach.

Sofia held her stomach while sobbing. "I didn't tell anyone, I promise."

Jackson yelled at her. "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE! Otherwise I'll tell my father to never have any associations with Enchancia and to go into war here."

Sofia sobbed and nodded. "I promise."

Jackson smirked. "Good, you better." Then he kicked Sofia in the stomach one more time then left her sobbing and clutching her stomach.

A few hours later in the dining room, the royal family was waiting for Sofia to come. Queen Miranda looked worried and looked to Roland. "Rolly, do you know where Sofia is? She's 20 minutes late."

Amber put a finger to her chin. "Maybe she's with Cedric?"

Roland shook his head. "No, if she was, Cedric would've sent her down here already. Baileywick, can you find Sofia?"

Baileywick nodded and bowed. "I'll try my best you're Majesty." Then he left the dining room.

Baileywick first went to Sofia's bedroom. When he didn't find her there, he went to Cedric's tower and knocked on the door.

Cedric looked up from his spell book when he heard the knock. "Who is it?"

"It's Baileywick." Baileywick called.

Cedric wondered why the castle steward was here so he opened the door and let him in. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

Baileywick looked around and frowned. "She isn't in here either."

Cedric raised a brow. "Who isn't?"

Baileywick looked to Cedric. "Princess Sofia, she hasn't come to dinner yet."

Cedric's eyes widened in worry and fear. "She hasn't?"

Baileywick shook his head. "No, she hasn't."

Cedric tightened his grip on the door, and then he went over to his desk and grabbed his family wand from the wand case Sofia gave him on Wassailia. Then he turned to Baileywick. "Come, I'll help you find her."

Baileywick nodded. "Thank you."

In the garden, Sofia was still crying. Her stomach hurt a lot, and there were a lot of bruises she couldn't hide. There's no way to explain them to her family and friends, so she's hiding until they disappeared, or until nighttime.

Sofia was talking to herself. "Why is he so mean? I only said 'hi' and wanted to be friends with him, but he didn't have to hurt me." She sobbed. Suddenly her amulet glowed and a visitor appeared, falling into the bushes behind Sofia.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" CRASH!

Sofia got up and moved a few steps away from the bush.

The figure came out of the bush and groaned. "Man, the Mystical Lady of Mysticalness REALLY needs to fix the teleportation technique. Oh." The figure now stood and was revealed to be a teenage girl with long blonde hair tied into a bun, blue eyes, and wearing a blue dress with no shoes. "Why hello there Princess Sofi-AYIEE WHAT happened to you?" The girl said, noticing Sofia's bruises.

Sofia shook her head and looked down. "I can't tell you."

The girl raised a brow. "Why can't you?"

Sofia frowned. "First, tell me who you are. Please."

The girl smirked. "How about this, I tell you my name, and you tell me who gave you those bruises, how they did it, what happened, and why they did it. Deal?"

Sofia thought for a moment and slowly nodded. "Okay."

The girl smiled. "Okay. Princess Sofia, I am known by many names, many identities, and many roles. But my real name, which I shall now give, is Crazy."

Sofia raised a brow. "What is it?"

"Huh?" The girl said.

"Your name, what is it and how is it crazy?" Sofia asked.

The girl laughed. "Oh Sofia, I'm saying that my ACTUAL name is Crazy. Crazy is my name."

Sofia's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Crazy nodded. "Yes, yes, my parents named me that because I was crazy when I was just a baby." She laughed.

Sofia nodded and hugged herself. "Well, it's nice to meet you. So, I guess you want me to tell you what happened now, right?"

Crazy nodded while smiling. "Uh-huuuh."

Sofia took a deep breath and told what happened.

 _It was near the end of recess at Royal Prep when Sofia met Prince Jackson. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain when a male voice called out. "Hey."_

 _Sofia turned and looked at Jackson, then smiled. "Hi. I'm Sofia, what's your name?"_

 _Jackson smirked at her. "My name is Prince Jackson, and I don't like you." Then he punched Sofia's eye._

 _Sofia held her eye as she cried. "Why did you do that?"_

 _Jackson laughed as he pulled Sofia off the fountain and onto the ground. "Because I feel like it." Then he stomped and kicked her stomach._

 _Sofia coughed up some blood. Then she sobbed. "I'm gonna tell my dad."_

 _Jackson laughed evilly. "If you tell your dad, or anyone for that matter, I'll tell MY dad to go into war with your kingdom. Do you want to be responsible for starting a war?" He said to her menacingly._

 _Sofia shook her head, still crying. "No."_

 _Jackson leered. "Then you better not tell anyone." Then he left Sofia crying in pain._

Sofia took a deep breath. "And that's what happened today. Now please don't tell anyone."

Crazy frowned. "Well Sofia, seems like we have a bully on our hands."

Sofia raised a brow. "A bully?"

Crazy nodded. "Yep, a bully, and it looks like this one has you completely under his power."

Sofia gasped and hugged herself tighter. "What do I do? How do I stop him from hurting me?"

Crazy knelt to Sofia's level and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're gonna hate the answer."

Sofia took a shaky breath, knowing what Crazy was going to say. "You want me to tell my family."

Crazy nodded. "Yes. You may find this hard to believe, but I used to be bullied myself."

Sofia looked surprised. "You did?"

Crazy nodded. "Yep, but the thing is I never noticed they were bullying me. I actually didn't take it as bullying."

Sofia tilted her head. "Why's that?"

Crazy laughed. "I was too crazy to notice! And I didn't let it bother me. Anyways, I say you have to tell your family or a trusted adult about the situation."

Sofia started to cry. "I can't. They wouldn't understand."

Crazy smiled. "I did. And you'd be surprise how much someone is able to understand, and be able to help."

Sofia sobbed. "But what about Jackson's dad?"

Crazy smirked. "Trust me, your dad will talk to Jackson's dad before Jackson has a chance to." Then she winked.

Sofia looked up at Crazy. "Really?"

Crazy nodded. "Really."

Sofia took a deep breath. "Okay, I will. Thank you Crazy."

Crazy laughed. "Don't thank me. And you can call me Carly."

Sofia raised a brow. "Why Carly?"

Crazy smirked. "It's one of my many names."

Sofia was about to say goodbye when she heard voices.

"Are you sure she's here Cedric?" The first voice was Baileywick's.

"Of course she is. She has to be since we searched everywhere else." The second voice was Cedric's.

When Sofia turned to tell Crazy to hide, she saw the sparkles that meant she left. Sofia took a deep breath. " _She told me to tell them. So I'll tell them."_ Sofia thought. Then she walked to where she heard Baileywick's and Cedric's voices.

While Baileywick and Cedric were arguing on the whereabouts of Sofia, she came up to them. But the two didn't notice.

"I'm telling you Cedric, she isn't here!"

"How can you possibly know that? WE HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED LOOKING YET!"

Sofia giggled quietly at the bickering, but decided it was enough and pulled on Cedric's robe.

"And another thing, Baileywick, I happen to have a—." Cedric stopped when he felt something tug on his robe. He looked down and saw it was Sofia. "Sofia there you are- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Sofia blushed, releasing that her bruises never disappeared. But she knew she had to tell them what happened, so she did.

Baileywick stood there looking shocked, while Cedric was practically growling. "I KNEW THAT BOY WAS TROUBLE! Oooh when I get my hands on him—"

"You'll be thrown in the dungeon." Sofia said, trying to calm Cedric down. "Besides, I don't want you hurting him because of me."

Cedric whined. "Why not? He deserves it."

Sofia frowned. "Because he will get his punishment from his father, and I'll feel bad if you get in trouble because of me." Sofia looked down.

Cedric sighed and knelt down, putting a hand on Sofia's head. "Ok, I won't hurt him. But why didn't you tell us?"

Sofia bit her lip. "Because he was going to tell his father to go into war against us, and I promised him I wouldn't tell. I couldn't break a promise."

Cedric sighed. "But Sofia, some promises are meant to be broken. Especially when they're meant to keep you silent and that boy hurting you."

Baileywick nodded. "And I know that his father wouldn't go into war just because his son said so, there are many risks that come with it. Like finding men, money used to spend on the men and weapons, risking their kingdom's safety. Trust me; there will be no war just because you told us Prince Jackson was bullying you."

Cedric nodded. "Yeah, what he said."

Sofia lifted her head. "Really?"

They both nodded.

Sofia smiled. "Thank you both."

Baileywick smiled. "You're welcome Princess Sofia."

Cedric smirked. "No problem." Then he frowned when he took a closer look at Sofia's lip. "Is… is that blood on your lip?"

Sofia's eyes went wide then she frowned and spoke quietly. "Jackson stomped and kicked my stomach, which made me cough up some blood."

Cedric was now shaking with anger. "Please, PLEASE let me curse him or something." He growled.

Sofia shook her head. "No, you'll get in trouble Mr. Cedric."

Cedric took a deep, shaky, breath. "Fine, I won't do anything to the boy."

Sofia hugged him. "Thank you."

Cedric groaned, but smiled and hugged back. "You're welcome."

Baileywick smiled at the exchange. "I hate to ruin the moment, but should we tell the royal family about the bullying now?"

Cedric and Sofia pulled back and nodded. Then the three of them headed to the dining room.

When the three went to the dining room, everyone gasped when they saw Sofia bruised up. Miranda stood up and ran over to her. "Sofia, where have you been? And how did you get so many bruises on your arms and face?"

Sofia took a deep breath. "Mom, Dad, Amber, James, I need to tell you something." Sofia then told everyone what happened at Royal Prep and the garden, aside from the visitor appearing.

Roland clenched his fists and growled. "I should have KNOWN!"

Miranda hugged Sofia. "Oh honey, I wish you would have told us."

Amber crossed her arms. "And she would've if that jerk didn't scare her into hiding it."

Sofia whimpered and Miranda pulled back, seeing Sofia clutching her stomach. Miranda gasped. "Sofia, are you okay?"

Sofia whimpered some more. "My stomach hurts."

Cedric pulled out his wand and knelt next to Sofia. "Do you want me to heal it?"

Sofia nodded and Cedric casted a healing spell. Few seconds later and all of Sofia's bruises disappeared and her stomach didn't hurt anymore. "Thank you Mr. Cedric."

Cedric smirked. "No problem."

Roland was clenching his fists tightly. "If only I knew, I wouldn't have invited Prince Jackson, and you would've only had the black eye."

Sofia shook her head. "Actually, he also kicked and stomped on my stomach at Royal Prep earlier."

Cedric, shaking with pent up anger, stood up and walked over to Roland. "You're Majesty," He growled through his teeth. "Might I suggest contacting this boy's parents and explain to them what happened."

Roland, also shaking with pent up anger, nodded and turned to Baileywick. "Baileywick, send word to Prince Jackson's parents about what happened."

Baileywick nodded and bowed, hiding the smirk on his face. "Right away, you're Majesty." Then he left.

Sofia whimpered. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" She said as she looked down.

Roland walked over to Sofia and knelt in front of her. "For not telling us you were being bullied? Never. But for being late to dinner and making all of us worry, you are."

Everyone looked shocked while Sofia shrank back. "What's my punishment?"

Roland smiled. "You're going to eat dinner with us, and then you're going to spend time with all of us by going to the grape vineyard and picking grapes."

Sofia smiled and hugged Roland. "Thank you Dad."

Roland held up his hands and said jokingly. "Whoa, for a punishment?" Then he chuckled and hugged Sofia back. "You're welcome."

And so, the royal family ate their dinner and eventually went to bed. Except for Sofia, who got up a few minutes after Baileywick left so she could visit Cedric. When Sofia reached the door to his workshop, she knocked.

Cedric was reading a spell from his spell book when he heard Sofia's signature knock and smiled. "Come in, Princess Sofia."

Sofia giggled as she came in. "How'd you know it was me?"

Cedric smirked as he turned to her. "You're the only one in this castle who knocks the same way every time."

Sofia giggled then she calmed down. "Mr. Cedric?"

Cedric looked at her. "Yes?"

Sofia rubbed her arm. "Are you mad that I didn't tell you?"

Cedric nodded. "Oh yes, I'm furious."

Sofia looked shocked. "What?"

Cedric nodded again. "I'm furious at that boy for what he did to you, physically AND emotionally. But not at you, never you Sofia."

Sofia smiled. "Is it because we're best friends and you love me?"

Cedric put a hand to his neck. "It's because your father will have my head for being mad at you." Then he playfully gulped, then smiled when he heard Sofia giggle. "Yes, yes, laugh at my misery."

Sofia giggled and hugged Cedric. "Thank you Mr. Cedric."

Cedric smiled and hugged back. "You're welcome Sofia. Now, you should get to bed before King Roland finds out you're here and REALLY have my head."

Sofia giggled and let go of Cedric. Then she waved. "Good night Mr. Cedric." Then she left.

Cedric smiled. "Good night Princess Sofia." He said to his empty room.

And so, Prince Jackson got in trouble the next day, Roland took his family to the grape vineyard to pick grapes, and Sofia was happy that no matter what happens, she'll always have her friends and family to back her up.

The end.

* * *

 _A/N: If you are wondering if Crazy/Carly is going to make a return in my future stories, you would be correct. But will she have the same appearance? That's going to be a surprise. Anyways, I'd like to thank all the people who favorited me, and followed me, and favorited my story. And I'd also like to give a shout out to CedricAmber, AquaTurquoise, and The Manx for reviewing my first story. Anyways, it might take longer to get my third story out due to writer's block, and the fact that school starts for me in ONE WEEK! But I'll try to upload more stories as often as I can. See you in the next story! ;)_


End file.
